


Daylight and Darkness.

by Honey_of_Edenia



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I will add more tags as I go lol, Love/Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_of_Edenia/pseuds/Honey_of_Edenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight sun lighting up my darkest night, noonday shadow blocking out my morning light. You don't even know what you putting me through. It's what you do when you're just being you.</p>
<p>How can you be daylight and darkness at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heart is a complex being; controlling our every emotion and sometimes our every single action. It was the real ruler of the realms. Because in the end, everything that has ever taken place has come from an emotion that stirred the heartstrings... 

*** 

A pair of hazel eyes looked out at the vast waterfalls that flowed through the lush land of Edenia. The clear, blue water babbling and sparkling through the shine of the bright sun. The young woman, who the hazel eyes belonged to, licked her lips softly as she sat comfortably in the soft grass. In her lap sat a almost empty personal pan of Edenian pie. She hummed softly to herself at the taste that lingered on her tastebuds; the burst of berries and Edenian fruit melded well with the creme and delicate crust. She used her spoon to scoop up another piece and shoved it into her mouth, licking the corners of her mouth from the crumbs gathering. She sucked at her finger, sighing softly as she looked down at the empty pan before looking back up to see a huge Phoenix bird fly over the waterfall and up into the sky. Its fiery red wings and its complected multi-colored hues glisten in the sunlight as it then flew away. She looked behind her and immediately stood up, holding the pan, when she heard her mother open the door. She straightened up even more and smiled as her mother walked towards her. The soft wind dancing near the edges of her mother's blue kimono, showing off her dark skin. 

 

"Karina," her mother said gently speaking her name. 

 

The girl, Karina, bowed gently before looking up at her mother with soft eyes. "I've been trying to locate you all evening..." Her mother said, subtly chastising her for her absence. "I am very sorry, Mother," Karina replied apologetically before looking down at the empty pan, crumbs of Edenian pie crust littering the pan. She smirked sheepishly as her mother took the pan away from her, a sharp dark eyebrow raised. She gestured for her to follow her into their home as she threw away the pan. She sat to the side as she watched her mother busy herself around the house before she spoke up to her. 

 

"I've heard word that the son of Argus is looking for a bride..," she spoke up quietly, making Karina look at her curiously. She studied her mother's face for a moment before shrugging gently. "I'm sure that he'll find someone. There are plenty of eligible maidens in Edenia, I'm sure," Karina says softly, raising an eyebrow as her mother looked at her. 

 

"Yes, there are many..." Her mother replied gently before looking fully at her daughter. Her dark eyes reflected into Karina's as she stared lovingly at her. Her mother sighed, tapping her manicured, glass-like nails against the counter. All Edenians had nails that looked like glass, cuticles almost non-existent. Her mother's nails were the same; beautiful and transparent and the tips sharp.

 

"One of them includes you..." Her mother finally said, making Karina look at her blankly for a moment. "You want me to persue nuptials with Taven?" Karina asked, almost in disbelief. Her mother's silence answered her question as she shook her head in rejection. "I...I'm unsure of that and I would think as a god, he would have to choose his bride among us so I wouldn't think that it's my choice," 

 

"There is nothing wrong with trying and becoming noticed, my dear. It would help. Besides, there are already many young ladies vying for appeal in his favor," her mother said, making Karina frown. 

 

"I do not wish to marry him, Mother," Karina said quietly yer her voice firm. "Let all of the women in Edenia flock to him; he would find a better bride than I. One more suited to his god hood as well as his respected status," Karina reasoned, watching her mother sigh. 

 

"Would you please try...for me? I know it seems odd for me to request this but I want nothing but the best for you. This is a great opportunity for you. You deserve the best and that's what you can receive if you pursue it. Just try..." Her mother says, making Karina lower her head and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

Her mother always did this. Ever since her father, a war general, had died in war, she ached for some kind of status in Edenia once more. It had gotten to the point where she would push Karina towards any prominent suitor so that she could have a title to her name once again. There were times that Karina felt foolish for being such a pushover; letting her mother control her life the way that she did but she couldn't say no. 

 

"...I will. I will try...," Karina said as she stared at her mother, watching her face melt into one of hope. "I just don't see the worth in this," "You will soon enough..." 

*** 

"Marriage? Why now?" Taven said as he stared at his father's spirit in the night sky. The stars surrounding his face glistening as his father's specter like face stared at him. 

 

"Taven...it is needed for the continuation of our line. You need to enter union and conceive, be fruitful..." Argus's voice spoke to him, his voice vibrating throughout Taven's entire being. 

 

Taven closed his eyes, knowing that it was needed. He didn't want to join in matrimony with no woman; at least, not now. He had so many other matters to attend to. Every day, he worked towards peace between the realms, hoping that his efforts would be recognized and would ell soothe the rip between the realms. He looked back up at his father's face glowing in the sky. 

 

"What must I do...?" Taven asked in surrender. If it was what he must do as his position as Protector God, then he would do so, even if reluctant. 

 

"You must choose a fellow God or a maiden from Edenia, one of pure Edenian blood for that the bloodline can continue as a descendant from the Gods. She also has to be in touch with her own abilities in order to gain and maintain order by your side as your mate," Argus said, his voice smooth and booming as Taven looked up at him. Taven gave a short nod. On the inside, he was dreading the task; he knew that he would have to get married sooner or later and it wasn't as if he didn't have a desire to but he didn't feel ready. 

 

His dark eyes look back up at his father's face, the stars surrounding him seeming to fade slowly around his brilliance from their previous brightness. 

 

"I will have it done, Father, if it's what's best," Taven said softly, the edges of his father's apparition beginning to fade. 

 

"We will watch over you..." Argus said before completely fading from the sky, leaving Taven to take to take the new information in completely. 

 

Taven sighed and sat down gingerly in on the floor of his balcony. Since he has ascended, it had been always something at his back. He had expected it and knew his title called for stress at times but at some moments, it was overwhelming. But it was never anything that he couldn't handle. He tried to think of it from a positive side; the advantages of having a mate. One with their magic developed or at least aware of their abilities could be a worthy gain but also be a disadvantage with the time he would have to put towards the relationship. He really didn't believe that he could find a wife among the goddesses, he scoffed at the mere thought of it. Too much power could turn against one another in such a close vicinity. 

 

He ran a hand over his dark hair before getting up from the balcony ground and walking back into his golden palace that he now called home. He started to make the plans, he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so that he focus on his real work once again. A union being the farthest thing from importance in his head...

*** 

 

"The course of true love never did run smooth."


	2. comely.

***

Karina sighed and winced as her mother adjusted the gold belt around her white kimono dress tightly on her waist, making the split up the side more visible to the eye. The soft silk fabric sweeping the ground as she turned to face her mother who studied her with a critical eye. She then reached up to fan out her waves and adjusted the gold head chain piece on her head before stepping back. Karina dreaded how much longer this would take, her honey eyes solemn.

 

She looked up when her mother gave a soft breath, beckoning for her attention. “Are you ready?” she spoke softly, making Karina's heart thunder in her chest.

 

She really didn't want to go through with this. The Gods only knew what it would be like to be the bride of a God. A blessing and a curse...

 

Karina chewed on her lip gently until her mother gently swatted at her, wordlessly chastising her for the action. She was barely able to focus as she was guided outside by her mother. Karina's eyebrows knit together when she noticed a tall guard waiting outside of their home. She looked at him confusion before looking around her, seeing more young woman, dressed similarly to her walking to a guard standing outside their homes as well. Their eyes conveyed the same confusion as hushed talk began between parents and their daughter. Karina turned to her own mother, who gave her a small smile.

 

“It's alright, honey, he has to take you to the palace of Taven,” she explained gently, squeezing her daughter 's hand in encouragement. Karina stared at her for a moment before looking back up towards the guard. His skin had an ethereal glow; his eyes conveyed his patience as their mint green color radiated at her. Karina smiled finally and gave her mother a warm hug, feeling her mother's strong arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

 

“I wish you all of the luck, my dear...,” her mother whispered softly before letting her go.

 

Karina nodded and looked at her mother with softer eyes before taking a deep breath and walking back towards the illuminated guard. He smiled down at her as he offered his hand to her once more. Karina looked at it before slipping her hand into his, marveling at the smooth hotness before his grip tightened on her hand. She suddenly felt weightless, making her close her eyes tightly as she felt a heaviness weigh down on her chest and her head spinning until it all just stopped at once, making her take in a sharp breath. She held a hand to her chest, steadying herself as she tried to calm her hammering heart.

 

“Are you well, my lady?” the guard quirked, watching her with cautious eyes.

 

Karina blushed and nodded, standing up straighter despite the sickness that she felt. She took the time to peer around her as the guard slowly guided her towards the majestic palace of the Protector God. She heard many other feminine voices as they let out awed coos and letting yelps of excitement, the heels of their shoes sounding against the clean, almost transparent marble of the palace floors. Karina whipped her head around, hoping not to miss anything as she took in the towering statues and the gilded décor. Every single detail was breathtaking; down to silver light that magically lined the staircase. Karina was knocked out of reverie by the slight shoving of the other Edenian girls crowding around her. Her nose was filled with the scent of Edenian honey and roses from a woman's perfume. Her nose twitched slightly at the scent, taking it in softly. She watched as one of the guards guided them to stand neatly around the staircase. Karina felt nervous as she clasp her hands together in front of her, looking over the girl standing next to her. Her shiny black hair pulled up into a braided bun and her almond eyes stony; as if she were trying to hide everything she was feeling at the moment.

 

Karina knew that most of the girls that were there were not there for their enjoyment. The desire of status from their families had brought some of them there. Most of them were daughters of diplomats, authority figures, ambassadors to the Edenian royal family, generals or admirals in the Edenian army. They come from families in power or who have favor in Edenia and having union with someone in higher power, someone like Taven, would bring that power even higher. She remained quiet as she listened to the silent murmur among her as they all waited for what was to come next.

 

She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the spiral staircase, a man coming into view and holding a piece of rolled parchment in his grasp. His silver hair was held back in a long braid and his black sloe-eyed gaze looked over the crowd of young women slowly before opening the scrawl in his grasp and reading over it before closing it back up. He cleared his throat gently, the sound echoing slightly off of the vast walls of the palace.

 

“I am Kouta, a heavenly messenger to the Protector God of Edenia. I have come to advise you all about what will come if His Godliness does not wish to join in union with you,” he started, his voice soulful and booming.

 

“It's very simple, very simple indeed. If you are not chosen to be his bride, you will simply have to return to your home in Edenia and nothing further,” Kouta explained. “But...bitterness and defiance is to be expected. It has happened before, with many other Gods who decide to pursue a life of matrimony, there will be those who feel forsaken by the denial thus, they go on to blaspheme the name of the God in question and vandalize temples and so forth. I strongly advise against it; any acrimonious retaliation will be met with harsh punishment,” Kouta warned sternly.

 

“It does not do to dwell on such things and forget that life goes on....,” Kouta finished before giving them a charming smile. “Now...His Godliness will be in his throne room just on the other side of this very room. Proceed with nobility in mind,” Kouta says before bowing silently and leaving to go back up the stairs.

 

Karina's hazel eyes darted around her as the guards then beckoned them to follow them towards the solid gold double doors across the room. Her ears perked up when she heard the girl next to her begin breath heavier. Karina darted her eyes over to her, watching the young woman try to compose herself and stand straighter, her svelte and regal figure immediately trying to wash away the fear she felt once again. They were all separated into two neat lines. Karina took another breath; feeling her limbs shake slightly from the nerves and heaviness of the tension. She peered, leaning her head to the side slightly to watch the guards uniformly stand next to the double doors, both of them having a hand on either handle of the heavy red velvet doors. She watched as the doors opened and they all headed inside of the vast throne room.

***

Taven slouched on his throne, the light pouring in from the windows reflecting of his golden medallion and his collar. The light danced across the floor and shadowed on the opposite window as he took in the calm and the quiet of the room. He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes before he opened them once more to look at the double doors on the far side of the room. He knew they were all out there, waiting. He could faintly hear the sound of Kouta's voice reading off the proceeding actions to them, actions to take place if they weren't chosen. He silently wondered who all would be among these young women. He had watched everyone in Edenia and would be able to recognize them if he saw them.. Even on the days that he would be bored, he would silently observe the everyday life of Edenians, so absorbed in their tasks, never knowing of his actions. He smirked to himself before he sat up more in his seat, knowing that the time was approaching. Taven had decided on a private ceremony for the choosing of his bride and planned to have a wedding in Edenia for the people to see. He hummed to himself, hearing the voices from down in Edenia filled with curiosity and wonder for who he would have become his wife. Only time will tell...

 

Taven straightened himself up regally in his seat as the double doors opened to reveal the two lines of young women, filing in neatly into the throne room. He studied the faces intently as the two lines came to stand in front of his throne. The two guards came down the middle and stood in front of each line, a scroll in each guard's grasp. The girls faces were calm and cool; he felt a little proud of their composure. As he expected, he recognized many of the faces there. Both of the guards peeled the seals from the scrolls and unrolled them.

 

“Our Godliness, son of Argus, we present to you the maidens of Edenia for the choosing of your bride,” the first guard announced before looking back down at the scroll spread out in his hands.

 

“We declare their titles as they stand...,” the second guard says and Taven nodded in approval.

 

Taven stood up and walked down to the last stair of leading up to his throne to gently grab the hand of each maiden that curtseyed and greeted him, him bowing slightly as well. He could easily remember every name of each maiden as they came up to greet him from each line. He greeted and gave a soft smile to every young woman that approached him. He hummed softly when he noticed that they nearing the middle of both lines, the guards continuing to announce the names of every young maiden.

 

“Maiden Aiko of Edenia, daughter of Lady Nanami and Edenian Ambassador Masaru Nori,” the first guard announced and Taven watched as the young woman step forward, the traits of the familial Edenian beauty evident in her appearance. Svelte, tall and graceful; her shiny hair braided into a crown on her head. A smile on her gentle, porcelain features as she curtseyed in front of Taven as he held her hand gently in his own. He began to read her almond eyes quickly, catching the drops of chaotic emotion rolling around in them before he let her turn to walk into the back of the line.

 

“Maiden Karina of Edenia, daughter of Lady Reina and the late Edenian General Minoru,” the second guard then announced and Taven watched the young maiden step forward to greet him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he studied her features. He had seen many dark Edenians; Edenians of all colors but there was something perplexing about her. She had bright hazel eyes and skin the color of bronze; her glossy hair were in fanned waves that weren't too customary in Edenia. Most young women in Edenia had straight hair that they either pinned up or let down in a long ponytail. She also differed in her physical appearance as well; her bosom wasn't as full as the normal Edenian woman, small-waisted yet with a pair of curvy, strong hips and legs that were accustom to the Edenian people. Her beauty was different. She did not possess the full regal, porcelain beauty of Edenian girls; it was there elusively, but it was more of a lush, bewitching allure. He watched her closely as he grab her hand in his; watching her curtsy in front of him slowly as her eyes never left his. Taven bowed as well, his hand holding hers tighter as he tried to read her eyes. He studied the common nervousness that he saw in all of the young women but also an uneasiness, a reluctance. Taven frowned slightly before letting her go, watching as she went back to stand at the back of the line so that he could greet the rest of the women.

***

After the introductions, Karina stood quietly by as they all awaited for the next task. She knew that it had something to do with their magic abilities as she watched some of the young women begin to warm up; the colors illuminating the throne room. Karina looked down at her own hand put them close together and she began to move them around in a slow circle to form a golden ball of energy. The warmth of the light went through her skin and the sensation danced across her veins and in her blood, it felt good to use it. She smiled softly at the girl next to her as she played with her powers as well, the magnificent green light illuminating her gorgeous features. They all immediately stopped when Taven came back into the throne room. He stood quietly in front of all of them as they immediately stood straighter and faced him. He smiled politely at all of them as he let his eyes scan over all of their faces. Karina tensed up immediately when his dark eyes stopped on her, making her look down. She nibbled her lip nervously as she could still feel the fire of his stare on her. She felt her heart jitter in her chest as she heard a bite of whispering before hard footsteps approached her, the buckle of a belt clanging slightly against a weapon. She looked up to see one of the guards standing in front of her.

 

“Step forward,” the guard's voice commanded and Karina immediately did what she was told. She whimpered softly to herself, not knowing what to expect. It made her dread being there even more. She followed the guard, her heart rate picking up as he had guided her to stand in front of Taven. His dark eyes staring more deeply down at her, his face expressionless. Karina almost winced as his expression almost changed to one of boredom as he observed her silently. The entire room was void of sound, it could drive someone mad. She stared back up at him, letting her eyes quickly scan over his features and the faded scar marring across his cheek bones and the smaller one across his upper lip.

 

“Show me your power,” Taven requested, making Karina's eyes immediately shoot back up to his. She nodded softly before she took a deep breath and put her hands up, moving her fingers slightly as the spark of light ignited on her fingertips before it began to pour and roll into a ball between her palms. She let her eyes flick up to Taven, whose eyes studied the ball of gold light curiously. She widened her palms slowly, feeling more energy pour from her palms and a soft breeze waft from the strength of it. She suddenly cupped her palms and the light energy swirled upwards before shooting back down into her palms and evaporating. Taven looked back up at her before nodding at her to return back to her place in line. Karina felt her cheeks heat up before nodding and quickly getting back in her place in line. Part of her felt a bit happy that he didn't seem impressed with her but the other half wanted him to be, she wanted him to be affected by her.

 

She watched as he did the same with the rest of the maidens; Karina watched the swirls of pink energy, blue and other powers fill the air. Every other time, a smirk would cross Taven's face and other times, he remained stoic. It made her wonder what it all meant; were they smirks of approval, mockery, amusement? Were the emotionless faces ones of liking, of favor or of disdain? Karina sighed to herself and rubbed a hand across her forehead as she waited for it all to over and done with. She knew that it would be unlikely for her to be chosen and at this point, she didn't really mind at all. She never wanted to participate in the first place. She bit her lip as she tried to rid herself of the negative thoughts as they wrapped up the task with the last girl displaying her magic for him, the neon orange color illuminating the room before going out like a candle.

 

When the girl returned back into the line, Taven then walked back up to sit on his throne, slouching slightly. Throughout the rest of the evening, the young women engaged in tasks that tested their intelligence, their etiquette and even their strength. All of them succeeding without a sweat. It was nearing twilight when the tasks were finally done. He sighed inwardly once more, not wanting to continue on with this. He surveyed the women with a critical eye before his eyes looked over at Karina once more, he could see her intake a short breath as he shot his eyes over her before let his eyes scan over the rest of the beautiful women before him. They were all their for his choosing, on display like fresh meat at a market. It did not matter at all to him who he would choose at this point. After all, he didn't want to engage in the union to begin with. He licked his chiseled lips, a hand coming up to run over his goatee slowly as he remained silent. He could feel the air become restless as the young women began to shuffle slightly. They were becoming anxious, he thought to himself.

 

After a long moment, Taven beckoned Kouta over to his side. Kouta immediately came to Taven's side, his silver hair swinging and draping across his back. Taven's eyes squinted slightly before he turned to Kouta.

 

“I've made my choice...,” Taven said silently to him, the words unable to be picked up by no one else but Kouta and himself.

 

“Excellent, Your Godliness, whom have have you chosen?” Kouta said and Taven quirked his dark brow as he looked back at the women once more; their beauty striking even in their fatigue and restiveness. His eyes soon landed back on Karina, whose eyes were fixed downward as she studied her hands that were clasped in front of her before they scanned over to the window near the other side of the room.

 

“The comely one,” Taven murmured, gesturing at Karina before looking back over at Kouta. Kouta looked up at Karina before looking over all of the statuesque women before nodding and standing straighter.

 

Kouta nodded over at the guards and looked over Karina before proceeding to stand closer to her and at the both ends of the line.

 

“His Godliness has chosen...,” Kouta says, making all of the women look up as well as Karina, who had occupied herself with watching the shifting moon outside of the palace.

 

“Remember my words, maidens....,” Kouta said, reminding them of the warning that he bestowed upon them earlier that evening. Kouta cleared his throat before clasping his hands behind his back, the tension between the women arising as they hung on to Kouta's every breath.

 

“Maiden Karina of Edenia...,” Kouta announced, making Karina freeze up immediately. She looked beside her at the other girls who turned to look at one another, looking for her. “His Godliness, Taven, son of Argus, has affianced you to become his bride,”

 

There were soft gasps erupted from the Edenian women, making Karina blush and heart accelerate more than it already was. The girl she had been standing by, Aiko, who had been keeping her composure throughout the entire night bursted into tears.

 

“Come forward...,” Kouta said, beckoning her to come from the impending madness amongst the women. She frowned as she stepped forward to take Kouta's hand, guiding her to stand next to him. Karina glanced over at Taven, who looked warily out at the Edenian maidens. Kouta looked over at Taven and before he could try to calm the women, Taven stood up to his feet and outstretched his hand in the air.

 

“Peace, maidens,” Taven said, making them quiet down as he stepped from the stairs that led to his throne. “I am sorry if this comes as a dishonor to you all but I have made my choice as difficult as it was. You are all beautiful, fair women and will meet your suitor but it is not I....so please, spare me your scorn,” Taven said peacefully to the women.

 

“My guards will escort you back to your homes now. It was pleasure to be in your company...,” Taven said before dismissing them. Karina watched with Kouta as the guards guided the girls out of the throne room and out of the palace. Kouta shook his head before sighing.

 

“That always happens, even with fair warning....ah well,” Kouta says before turning to Karina with a gentle smile. “My highest praise to you, my dear. I wish a well and fruitful marriage. As part of this betrothal, I am your messenger as much as His Godliness so whatever you wish, I will grant...if in my reaches of course,” Kouta says softly before smiling brightly, making Karina's uneasiness diminish.

 

She looked up when Taven returned to his throne, sitting silently. Kouta looked over at Karina, who stared openly at Taven before getting Taven's attention.

 

“Your Godliness, shall I escort your betrothed to the chambers?” Kouta inquired and Taven looked up at Karina and then Kouta before nodding, his deep voice ringing out.

 

“I wish to turn in for the night, it's been a trying evening....,” Taven murmured distantly before Kouta gave a single nod and gently began to guide Karina out of the room. She glanced back at Taven, who was too absorbed in his thought to notice her curious gazes. She sighed inwardly to herself as she let herself be guided out of the throne room, the heavy doors closing behind them as she headed into the unknown of the palace.

******

“Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love,”


	3. barriers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guard between the two makes tension arise.

((Hi! I again want thank everyone who has read and commented on this story so far and I know it's a bit slow right now and I'm sorry but it will pick up soon. I just want to get some character development in here for a while lmao and I'm sorry if this one is shorter too. The word limit on here is a pain! But I want to thank you all again! I am really having a lot of fun writing this story. Everything is just flowing out of my head and I think that's what I enjoy most about it. Here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you all like it! I'll post the next chapter soon!))

 

*****  
III. barriers. 

“The sun is your friend too,”

 

***

Karina let the water run over her hands gently in the basin before cupping her hands and smoothing it over her face. The water tingling against her pores, feeling them open and then shut when she splashed cool water against it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle silence before she glanced over at the pure silk chemise draped over the stool that Kouta had graciously gave her. She was glad at how modest the design was, not revealing anything lewdly. She ran her hands over her face before she began to undo the braid in her hair, removing the chain headpiece from the waves. She slowly ran her hands through her now loose hair, sighing in comfort. Karina stared at herself in the mirror, everything around her feeling surreal at the moment. She gently picked at the sleeves of her gown, removing it from her body. She shivered slightly from the slight chill of the empty air, the quiet embedding into her veins. She gently lowered herself into the hot water of the bath basin, closing her eyes as the water splashed and soothed across her sore breasts. She let out a soft grunt of pain as she pressed around them, trying to work the pain out of them. As she bathed, Karina found herself glancing up at the door every once in a while, thinking that Taven would finally come to keep her company but never came. 

She finished bathing and gently rubbed her body with a very thin layer of scented oil, the air becoming permeated with the scent of jasmine petals and sweet honey. Karina hummed as she inhaled the air before she slipped on the chemise, the blue silk soothing against her skin. She walked back into the bed chambers, frowning gently when she saw that Taven hadn't been there at all. She had at least expected for him to had been there at some point, even if brief. She sat down on the bed, feeling her body sinking into the cloud like bed. She sighed heavily as she stared outside to the bright night sky illuminated by the lone moon. The moonlight shining into the room and blending with the soft candles that gave everything a smooth atmosphere. She gazed over at the door every once in a while, waiting for him. She wanted to at least talk to him, speak with him in some way before they retired for the night. She shifted uncomfortably before she decided to rise up from the bed; blowing out the candles and letting the room become shrouded in darkness before carefully navigating herself back to the bed. 

Karina slipped underneath the warm silk sheets, the soft pillow cradling her head as she laid alone in the dark room. She curled up more underneath the sheet as she began to feel more lonely in the silent room. She focused more on the fatigue that her body felt and after a while, slowly felt herself falling into a deep sleep. Somewhere in the haze of her slumber, she felt the bed dip from a heavy weight and lay next to her.

The next morning, Karina awakened to the sound the shimmering light of heavenly sun invading her face. She draped an arm over her face, moaning before she turned over to her side and away from the bright window. She let out a sleepy murmur before she opened her eyes, her sleep quickly drained when she noticed that the spot next to her was empty once more. She let out a soft breath of surprise, knowing that she felt someone laying next to her during the night. It was a distance between them but she felt the warmth of another body as she slept. She looked around, trying to predict his movements from when he had got up to when he had left but nothing gave anything away. Karina frowned and looked down at her hands, hoping that what she was thinking wasn't true as she got up and got dressed for the day.

 

***

 

Taven's eyes flickered over the imitative opponent in front of him, his hands outstretched in front of him. He could feel the heat and energy begging to be released from his palms. The heat searing through his body made his skin tingle and perspire slightly, his bare chest heaving. His abdomen twitched as he flexed his muscles, gathering a mass of power. His heels dug into the ground, biting his lip hard. He brought his hands back, palming them together before bringing them back. A twine of fire circling as he continued to pull his hands apart, bending his fingers slightly as the channel then turned into a ball. He grunted to himself as he moved his hand in a circle, the fire burning and heating his skin. He flicked his tongue over his lips as his dark eyes looked back up at the life-like doll in front of him. He suddenly shot his hands up before turning, grunting as he swung his strong arm down. The fire cutting through the fabric of the door like a blade before the fire evaporated from his palms. He watched the cloth burn into ashes before stepping back. He had been working on a new move and he was hoping to master it before the month's end yet he had been too distracted by everything else that had been going on around him. His constant surveillance of Edenia and the task of picking out a bride as well as planning the nuptials were time-consuming enough.

He looked over the balcony down at Edenia, everything looking peaceful at the moment but he knew of the outside forces that raged against them. His mind flickered to last night and everything that had happened. He knew that the young women were probably having a rough time with their parents for not being chosen by him, not being good enough for him. Taven shook his head at the thought; to think that some raise their children like cattle and give them away for more notoriety. To him, it didn't seem like it was worth it. It wasn't worth being valued less in the eyes of your offspring. After what happened with him and his brother, he had knew that feeling all too well. He grumbled to himself before turning on his heels and walking back into the palace and towards his chambers. When he walked in, he wasn't surprise to find them empty. He glanced over at the bed as he changed into presentable clothes, a sharp black tunic and matching pants with some silver embroidered boots. He could still see Karina's curled up form on the bed, her curves outlined by the silk of the sheets and her loose obsidian waves waving messily across the pillow and her back. He knew that she felt him get into the bed in the middle of the night, his eyes searching her face when she turned towards him. He remembered the peace of sleep on her face, the fatigue taken over her body.

He also knew that she had waited up for him as well. He could feel it, but he didn't wish to be in her presence. He was unwilling to participate in this union and he would treat it as such. He knew how selfish it was but that was just how he felt about the entire situation. He could feel that she felt the same way, but not with so much disregard that he possessed. Taven continued to stare at the bed, the imprint of her figure still there as if she had been burned there. He sighed deeply before he headed back out and down the spiraling stairs of his palace. The guards immediately bowing at his presence as he passed them. He headed into the dining hall, stopping when he saw Karina sitting at the table. His eyes scanned her as she ate from the fruitful table. Her tongue slowly moved over her full lips as her honey eyes flickered over all of the fruit on the table. Sensing his presence, her bright eyes darted up, making her immediately swallow down all of the food that she had been chewing. Her thick waves fanning over her shoulders as she gave him a wide smile, hoping that he would return it. Her smile faltered when his face remained blank. Taven walked over to the table and picked up a golden apple from the table and took a bite out of it, ignoring her look of curiosity. He was finally here in her presence and she didn't know what to say. She had planned all of this out in her head the night before about what she would like to talk to him about and nothing came to mind. She stared helplessly at him, aching to make some kind of connection so that this wouldn't seem so bad, for her at least.

“Hello,” Karina greeted softly, her voice ringing through Taven's ears. It was the first time he had ever heard her speak. He flicked his eyes over at her, his dark brows raising up slightly and his eyes roamed freely over her beautiful face. Her voice was gentle, slightly honeyed from womanhood and timid. His eyebrows lowered again as her greeting floated into the air, waiting for his response. Taven finally shuffled before taking another bite of his apple, his eyes never leaving hers. He could tell she was shrinking in his silence and she finally looked away, her hazel eyes darting down before she began to speak again. 

“I-I was thinking that we sh-,” Karina said softly but was cut off by Taven.

“We have a ceremony we have to attend later in the day, be prepared,” Taven said, his aloofness and distant attitude hitting Karina in the chest. Her eyebrows furrowed gently in hurt before she bowed her head and nodded silently. She listened as his footsteps walked away from her, making her wish she was back at her home. She finally looked up, catching his shadow against the floor as he continued down the hall. Karina swallowed hard before continue to nibble gently at her apple, her hunger suddenly gone. She smiled weakly at Kouta, who had passed by the hall, probably going to Taven. She played gently with her hand harness, her body feeling heavy from the rejection. It only made everything worse for her. She tried to remain optimistic, thinking that he probably had a bad morning. Karina sat up higher in her chair and forced herself to continue to eat, knowing that if she didn't that she would probably be starving later. After she was done, she rose up from the chair, her hand gently caressing her full stomach before she walked into the hall. 

She searched for Taven, finally guessing that he was in the throne room. She walked passed the staircase, smiling when she heard Kouta's animated voice at the other end. She smiled wider and gently pulled at the handle of the door, frowning when she saw that it was locked. Karina jumped when she felt the presence of someone behind her, she immediately turned to see a guard standing behind her. He smiled gently down at her before bowing.

“I'm sorry, royal maiden, His Godliness has denied your presence in the throne room for the day,” he says, Karina's face changing into a frown. He gave her another polite apology before walking back to stand where he was guarding once more. Karina stared at the door, frowning deeply before she bowed her head, feeling alienated by Taven's actions. She swallowed hard, focusing her energy invisibly against the door, hoping he could feel her presence. She furrowed her eyebrows in hurt before leaving the door and heading back to the bed chambers. 

Taven sat on his throne, listening to Kouta go on about what would happen at the ceremony that would occur that night. Taven shivered slightly in his seat when he suddenly felt Karina's energy feel the room. His eyes looked up at the door, frowning when his eyes focused and he could see the invisible energy seeping through the door. When it finally stopped, the sensation fell flat and made Taven relax back into his throne. He lowered his head, letting a heavy sigh and his mind knew that she would want to come into the throne room, making it a barrier clear to the guards before he went inside. He could tell he was hurt by his denial of conversation but it had to be something more vast than that. She didn't want this as much as he did, he knew that and he reminded himself of that when he shot down her attempt of bonding earlier. Yet she made an effort; an effort not to look at it for what it was to him. He pressed his heels into the marble underneath him. He pushed back the thoughts of her for the moment before focusing back on Kouta, who was oblivious to Taven's thoughts.

“The attendees of the ceremony will vary. There is talk that Edenian royalty will show for the unveiling as well as other Edenia's most prominent,” Kouta finished, Taven immediately thinking of the Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel, whose long, white hair brushed to perfection entering his head. The veiling would be the first official ceremony that would be held for him and Karina as a deitous union. It would consist of Karina having to wear a veil over her face throughout the entire event until the end of the night where he would have to 'reveal' her to the crowd. It was a long and tedious activity that he never wanted to go through. He had been through many before as a child, with Daegon and he knew then that he would never want to sit through one again, even if it was his own. Taven gave an unsteady nod, confirming Kouta's words which made Kouta smile in return. He immediately offered to get Karina's ensemble ready and Taven nodded, waving him away to let him brood in his thoughts. The sound of the heavy door closing sounded throughout the room, leaving him in the silence to think on his own, frowning when his thoughts were plagued by his own conscience.

 

***

 

Karina willed herself not to be upset by his acts, knowing that none of it was her fault. She placed her hands against her eyes before letting her hands run through her hair. To her, the message was clear even as lonely and hurtful it might be. She gave herself a chance to see the brighter side of this and she wouldn't stop trying yet she knew it would be hard if this is how it would be. She sat in front of the mirror near their bed, knowing that it was probably placed there for whoever would become his wife, her. She stared at herself, combing her hand through her hair lazily. She swallowed and looked down from the mirror, the feeling of loneliness setting in once more. She felt it even harder than before, but she knew that at this time, it would be her only friend.  
***

“Love doesn't hurt, expectations do”

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: Yeah, I'm a bit rusty on my writing. So I'm sorry if that kinda sucked but that was my only idea of how to start it off. It gets better I promise lol.))


End file.
